testfreundfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rpfreunds tolle Rankings!
Rpfreunds tolle Rankings! Hallo liebe User, Willkommen zu Rpfreunds tolle Rankings! Und Nein das hier werden nicht die selben Rankings wie in Clones Ranking Thread (Ich habe auch Clone gefragt ob ich mal meine eigenen Rankings vorstellen darf) sondern (fast) komplett andere. Ich hoffe ich schaut auch mal hier vorbei. Die Ninjago Anzüge im Ranking! #1 13 Kendo Anzüge Auf den letzten Platz landen die Kendo Anzüge. Die kendo anzüge sind eigentlich nur die orginal Anzüge mit Rüstung. Außerdem kommen die nur in 2 Folgen vor und dann noch nicht mal sehr lange. 12 Reeboted Ich persönlich mag die Reeboted Anzüge ja aber im Vergleich mit anderen Anzüge sind sie doch einfach gemacht und nicht wirklich detailiert auch wenn die Anzüge zum ersten mal nur eine Mundmaske haben und es toll ist so an die Haare der Figuren zu kommen. 11 Orginal Anzüge Die ersten Ninja Outfits sehen wir ja im ersten TV-Spezial und am Anfang von Staffel aber in den Anzügen gibt es wenig abwechslung und auch nicht sonderlich viel Details. 10 Final Battle Im Final Battle tragen die Ninja Anzüge die bis auf den Farben und deren jeweiliges Symbol kaum einen unterschied haben allerdings sind sie detail reicher als die Anzüge von 2011. 9 Airjitzu Die Airjitzu Anzüge sind auch recht einfach aber kommen gar nicht in der Serie vor und sind daher eigentlich nicht relevant. 8 NRG Auch hier mangelt es an Details allerdings kommen diese Anzüge auch ein wenig in der serie vor aber nur kurz den die zeigen die Ninja während sie ihr wahres Protenzial entfalten. 7 Geister Die Staffel 5 Anzüge haben die Ninja plötzlich schon zum anfang der Staffel und die Anzüge haben auch recht wenig details (aber es bessert sich) sehen aber besser aus als die vorherigen. 6 Skybound Diese Anzüge sehen einfach fast alle gleich aus nur mit unterschiedlichen Farben und elementarsymbolen die auch einfach neu sind. 5 Day of the Departet Ich finde es schön das man auch mal an die alten von 2011 erinnert aber ich finde es einfach zu ähnlich und zu unkreativ. 4 DX Anzüge Diese Anzüge sehen großartig aus mit ihren jeweiligen Drachen allerdings sind sie recht mittelmäßig sind aber auch nicht schlecht. 3 ZX Diese Anzüge sehen sich nicht zu ähnlich und haben auch sehr viele Details und shen einfach nur super aus. 2 Turnier Diese Anzüge sehen mal etwas anders aus, haben viele Details und und haben nicht wie bis auf die Reeboted auch mal keine Masken sondern die Haare. 1 Djungel Die Djungel Anzüge haben spitzen Details und die speziellen Masken sehen auch mal anders aus. Diese Anzüge sind meiner Meinung nach am besten gelungen und solche will ich sehen. Was meint ihr? Wie wäre euer Ranking? Betreff: Rpfreunds tolle Rankings! Tolles Ranking Rpfreund !!!!! Party Herz Thumbs up Ich finde die Turnier und die Rebooted Anzüge am besten da ich die ninjas mit haaren viel besser als mit masken finde Wink Rpfreunds tolle Rankings! Star Wars Filme Das Star Wars Filme Ranking 7 Episode 5 Viele Star Wars Fans lieben ja den 5. Teil aber Ich kann es nicht nach voll ziehen. Nach der Schlacht von Hoth sind die einzig interessanten Sachen das Luke bei Yoda trainirt, Darth vader sich als Lukes Vater herausstellt , Han entführt wird, und das Lando hinzukommt. Der Rest ist nach mir völlig unwichtig. Und ich finde den Film nur langweilig. 6 Episode 1 Da schließe ich mich hier mal mit den meisten Star Wars Kritikern kurz. Meine Krtikpunkte sind das anakin nur nervt, Jar Jar Binks nervt auch nur und generell ist der Film nicht ganz so spannend wie der Rest. 5 Episode 4 Episode 4 ist kein schlechter Anfang für die Saga aber auch kein wirklich spannender. 4 Episode 2 Ich mag Episode 2 eigentlich ganz gut. Sehr Spannend, seher erklärend. Einziger kritigpunkt ist die Liebesbeziehung zwischen Anakin und Padme. 3 Episode 7 Ich mag Episode 7 sehr, Allerdings lehnt sich das zu sehr an Episode 4. Und kylo Ren ist eher nervig als bedrohlich. 2 Episode 6 Ich mag Episode 6 sehr. Die Geschichte mit Jabba war sehr nice, der Kampf von Luke, dem Emperator und Darth vader war ganz gut und auch die Schlacht auf endor war nice. 1 Episode 3 Ich mag Episode 3 sehr. Die Schlachten sind cool die Lichtschwertkämpfe sind nice, so gut wie kein Jar Jar Binks. Einer der besten FiIlme wie ich finde. Betreff: Rpfreunds tolle Rankings! Star Wars Filme #1 DAS ERWACHEN DER MACHT IST DAS BEST KYLO REN FOR EVER. Kategorie:Lego Forum